Fanon:Lostris Tamose (HotN)
For those stalkers of this wiki, know that this page will contain a lot of spoilers for the story. DO NOT READ THIS PAGE. I will post it on the wiki when I feel it is ready to be posted. Until then, DO NOT READ. }} | residence = * Royal palace at Thebes (until she was nearly 18 years old) * Traveling around | age = 17 (in Book One - Lost and Found) | born = | death = | reign = | pred = * Ekon (as the Avatar) * Fire Lady Amanra (as ruler of the Fire Nation) | success = | gender = Female | build = Athletic | height = 1m73 (5 feet) | weight = 65kg (143 pounds) | hair = Long, dark-brown | eyes = Blue-gray | skincolor = Sun-tanned | skintype = | weapon = The elements, bow with enforced endings | fightingstyle = Non-lethal | bendingstyle = Firebending, airbending, waterbending, earthbending | abilities = Archery, bōjutsu, hand-to-hand combat, agility | family = * Fire Lord Tamose (father) * Fire Lady Amanra (mother) * Tayla (younger sister) | loveinterest = Tanus | allies = Tamose, Amanra, Taita, Tayla, Tanus, Meren, Lemmet, Red Tiger Division | enemies = Naja, Intef | profession = Avatar | position = * Crown Princess of the Fire Nation (formerly) * Princess of the Fire Nation * Avatar-in-training | affiliation = Red House of Tamose, Fire Nation | masters = | apprentices = | bounty = Wanted alive | appearance = | lastappearance = | voice = | actor = }}Lostris Kenna Tamose is the daughter of the late Fire Lord Tamose and his queen, Fire Lady Amanra, and the older sister of Tayla. As the first-born, she is heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Born the exact moment Avatar Ekon of the Earth Kingdom passed away, the Avatar Spirit was reincarnated in her, making her the new Avatar of the Fire Nation. However, due to the premature death of her parents, she remained unaware of her destiny until she was nearly eighteen. She grew up at the Fire Nation royal palace under the strict rules Grand Vizier Naja, her legal guardian, had placed on her. Regardless, with Taita's guidance, she grew up to be a kind, loving, strong, though stubborn, young woman with great skill in archery and bōjutsu. Being well-versed in different martial arts styles as well, the physical side of bending came rather easy to her under the right tutelage. History Early life As a toddler, Lostris was a bundle of energy, but much to her parents delight, she burned it all up during the day and quickly slept soundly through the entire night. As a Princess of the Royal House of Tamose, she grew up in the royal palace at Thebes and knew a life of luxury, however, Amanra and Taita tried to give Lostris an upbringing as normal as possible. Lostris enjoyed following her mother around and mimicking her every move. At the age of three, she thus discovered her firebending abilities by mirroring her mother's firebending exercises and producing small flames of her own. Since then, Amanra personally looked over her training, and Lostris quickly progressed under her tutelage, showing a real talent for the art. To celebrate Lostris's firebending skills, Taita forged a necklace for her of two intertwined flames, using lapis lazuli and gold to color the fire and little rubies and bits of silver to make the flames look like they were alive. Amanra continued Tamose's work and often traveled to the other provinces of mighty Egypt to maintain the peace. Finding it unbearable to be away from her family much, she often took her daughters and Taita with her. Due to her busy schedule on these trips, Lostris and Tayla were often left in the care of Taita, something they did not mind the least. Lostris's adventurous nature often got herself and Tayla in trouble, and they had to be rescued by Taita and Amanra more than once. Losing her family When she was six years old, Amanra took her on a political relations trip to the Earth Kingdom province of Gebel Nagara. While her mother was in a meeting with Governor Sud, Lostris was allowed to play in the governor's garden with her sister under the ever watchful eye of Taita. She got into trouble after enticing her sister into playing a game of hide and explode, something the Fire Lady had prohibited since Tayla could not bend. When pointing that fact out to her elder daughter, her youngest wanted to prove her wrong, and dared by Lostris, Tayla attempted to bend. Lostris conjured up some flames in front of her sister, making it look like they were the product of her hard work. The prank hit Tayla hard and the young princess dashed out of there, knocking over her sister. Amanra reprimanded Lostris for inconsiderate behavior and left her to ponder over her actions. After sulking a while and some wise words of her friend and mentor, Taita, Lostris went to find her sister and apologize. In an act of kindness, Lostris removed her firebending necklace and offered it for safekeeping to Tayla, noting that she should hold on to it until she would start bending and get her own. Moments later, however, Gebel Nagara came under attack, and Lostris and the rest of her family was ushered inside the Governor's villa by the Royal Fire Guards. After a misunderstanding with Governor Sud's man in the hallway of the villa and an ensuing battle, the Fire Nation Royal Family was guided by Sud to the horse stables that harbored a secret passageway out of the city. Lostris was heartbroken when Amanra said goodbye to Tayla and told her elder daughter that she would not join their exodus. Promising to take care of her sister and Taita, she let herself be placed on the horse behind her sister. As Taita mounted the horse behind her and spurred it on, she held on to her mother's hand as long as possible, before letting it go forever. Lostris never saw her mother alive again. After emerging from the underground labyrinth of tunnels a mile away from the city, the trio had to flee deeper into the desert as three Shrike charioteers were on their tail. When their horse got wounded and threw them off, Lostris and Tayla proceeded on foot, leaving an unconscious Taita behind. However, the grown men caught up and one of them snatched Tayla out of Lostris's grasp. Overcome by pain and rage, Lostris entered into the Avatar State, and lifted all the men off the ground with a powerful air vortex. The strong winds flung Tayla free and carried her little body a great distance away. With her sister safe, the enraged Avatar Spirit sent the men into the ground with great force, where she buried them under the sand before passing out. Still unconscious, Lostris was found the next morning by Taita who brought her back to the palace, where she remained unconscious for a week. When she woke up, she had no recollection of what had happened to her, remaining unaware of her identity as the Avatar. Taita informed her of the dire fate that had befallen her mother and the unsolved disappearance of her sister. While she was still asleep, the Phoenix Council had placed her under the legal guardianship of the Grand Vizier, Lord Naja. However, Taita had promised her that he would never leave her side. Amanra's body was salvaged and given a ceremonial funeral before being entombed in the Valley of the Kings on the west bank of the Nile. After her mother was put to earth, the Phoenix Council ceremoniously placed the burden of kingship on her young shoulders, though the task would not befall her independently until she would turn eighteen. Living half a life Growing up in the palace was a luxury occasion, but Lostris would have traded everything she had to have her mother and sister back. Ever so often, whenever she felt alone, she would lay on the floor of her room, desperate to sense the vibrations of Tayla's footsteps running down toward her, crying with unfulfilled anticipation. Two months after her recovery from her ordeal in the desert, Naja had goaded the Phoenix Council to issue a decree that would prohibit the young princess from firebending, under the pretense of keeping her safe as he hung up the story that it was her own inexperienced firebending that brought such hurt to her. This was a blow to Lostris's moral as she felt close to her mother when she could practice her bending in the garden. Confined to the palace grounds, her only outlets were the palace library, goofing around with her handmaids and Tanus, who was training to becoming one of her personal guards, and her time with Taita. The old slave often walked through the garden with her, sharing his knowledge about nature and telling her stories of everyday life and of times long passed. Growing up, having read nearly every book and scroll in the library, Lostris became more and more restless about her confinement to the palace and Taita come up with a scheme to keep her busy. Secluded from prying eyes, the two friends would often travel to a small island in the middle of the Nile that still belonged to the royal family. Under the pretense of being an educational trip to study the wild fauna and plant life there, Taita instructed the princess in different martial arts styles, even going as far as to acquire a slave girl, named Sabah, on the local market to help her practice. Lostris received also intensive agility training via various ingenuous and unique training methods Taita would come up with. Due to limited recourses, however, Lostris's weapon training was restricted to bōjutsu and archery, as those were the only weapons the slave could fashion out of the wood on the island. The princess became very proficient with both weapons, and thus the two embarked on a project to fashion the ideal weapon for her: a bow with enforced endings that would have the flexibility of a bow to allow archery, but the strength of a staff to enable close range combat with it. The island was also the perfect place for the princess to practice her forbidden firebending; however, without a master to teach her, her progress was slow. It took years of cunning convincing from Taita's end, though by the time Lostris was thirteen, she was finally allowed to venture outside the palace walls to get to know the city she was destined to govern one day. Knowing Thebes only from her books and the stories told by Taita and her handmaids, it was a true culture shock for her. Struck by the poverty in the metropolis, she spend hundreds of deben of state gold to acquire and equip a dozen buildings spread all over the city to be hospitals and hostels for the poor. She visited and helped out at the shelters as much as possible, not deigning herself to be too good to personally serve a beggar a free meal. It was not long before the Council found out about Lostris's endeavors and, with Naja as their frontman, moved to shut down the entire enterprise. However, Lostris would not listen to them and instructed Taita to reopen and restart the entire operation, now funded by her own money that Taita had stashed away on Amanra's request. To remain below the Council's radar, she had officially nothing to do with it anymore and never visited again. Taking a turn for the worse When Lostris turned sixteen, she started having dreams about that fateful day at Gebel Nagara. They would vary in clearness, but every dream would end with a flash of blinding light that would wake her up, panting heavily. Unable to figure out the meaning of the dream, Lostris came to view it as a nuisance, a way of the spirits to torment her, even though Taita ensured her that there must be a sensible reason for it and that she must decipher the meaning behind it. One good thing that came of it was that it served as a beacon of hope for her, as she was now convinced that Tayla was not dead. After reliving the events countless times, the only evidence of her demise were the knock on her head to silence her, though since the Fire Nation soldiers never found a trace of the young princess, Lostris strongly believed that her sister was still out there somewhere and she was determined to find her. Time passed by slowly for Lostris, though thanks to Taita, her handmaids, and her conversations with Tanus, Meren, and the rest of her personal guard, she was able to maintain an upbeat attitude and keep her spirits high. However, when she was two and a half months away from her eighteenth birthday, her annoyance over her situation and her incapability to have any effect in the Phoenix Council made her more bitter and angry. Her loneliness and vengeful feelings prompted her to want to send soldiers after the Shrikes that were known to have attacked the village of Palm Spring near the Fire Nation borders, though her desire fell to deaf man's ears in the Council. Enraged over the unwillingness of the Council to avenge her mother's death, she got into a fight with Taita, during which she tainted the work and memory of her parents by uttering thoughts of warfare, something they had been strongly against. Personality Being a Princess of the Royal House of Tamose, she grew up in the palace at Thebes and knew a life of luxury. Her mother, Amanra, and Taita taught her the values of life, but made sure that the riches she was blessed with never clouded her mind toward the poverty other people lived in. However, due to her secluded life, being confined to the palace grounds till she was thirteen, she knew the world mainly from stories and books, leaving her to have a somewhat naive, dramatic, and heroic view on everything. Abilities Relationships Family Tamose Tamose died a year after Lostris was born. She never knew him personally, but Amanra and Taita made sure that she would know of him. Every night, Lostris would be told a bedtime story, and often, she requested to hear one of Tamose's great adventures. Through these tales and through what she could find of him in the palace library, Lostris knew everything there was to know about her father. She felt pride every time someone commented on how much she reminded them of her father, both in looks, as she had inherited his dark-brown locks and great physique, as in attitude, as she was every bit as fiery and stubborn as he was. Lostris tried her best to step in her father's footsteps and follow the path of peace that he had started. Amanra After her father died, Amanra was all that Lostris had left. A loving and gentle mother, Lostris loved her dearly. Although Amanra was devastated by the loss of her husband, she tried to never show that to her daughters and held an upbeat attitude toward them. Tayla Friends Taita Tanus Meren Enemies Naja Intef Notes Trivia References Category:Heiress of the Nile characters (fanon)